gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Penta
Chakra is a Morpher, originated from the already existing 'Shapeshifter', though were created by an unknown 'thing' that are like Bill's 'lapdogs' persay, though have a choice to follow; though most follow his lead.. She is often show(In Rp and Fanfics) as a mysterious trickery filled girl that transforms to any amount of things to sneak into the shack as well as areas she shouldn't be, sometimes not control of her own body and put to sleep by an 'Unknown' force which leads to Bill to 'Influence' her movements, though not actually able to possess(This trait is with all Morphers, not just her). Physical Traits(Picture Appearence): Chakra is a young girl with pure black hair, though mixed in with her 'fluffy' 'long' hair, there are blue and golden highlights that can mostly show what 'personality' she is in, gold glows: Influenced by Bill or sees something that Bill wants and gets an urge to get; Blue glow: Influenced by nothing and often makes bad descisions; No Glow: In control and can decide like a normal 'person' can. Chakra's eyes can turn from; Gold normal pupils, Bipper-like eyes, blue normal pupils, blue with Bill-like pupils, a swirl like design with gold and blue normal pupils, a swirl like design with gold and blue 'Bill-like' pupils, pure white eyes no pupils, pure black eyes no pupils, mix between white eyes and black eyes no pupils, gold color with a slight blue tint, and blue colored with a slight gold tint. Mental/Psychological Traits(Personality): Chakra has a 'different' type of personality and can change at any point, any times and any space. Though she is mostly hyper and chaotic, she can also be extremely emotional and can break with a matter of some small words that shouldn't matter much. Also, her personality also isn't always her own as Bill Cipher can persuade and manipulate her own state of mind, leading Bill's personality to take over; though once he stops, she forgets everything that has happened. Species: Chakra is a morpher.. Morphers are an old species of people with abilities of transforming into anything they'd like; with this ability, they are often confused with ShapeShifters, though morphers are more reliable, though depending on what 'kind' will depend how much control it has over itself and how much it keeps secret. Morphers were basically naturally hardwired to be controlled by Bill, though there is a whole rebellion of Morphers that rebel against Bill and are often turned against eachother leading to many murders. Though seeming to look like humans in their base form(Being a human), they are not close to being related to human and just look a lot like the human species/race. Morphers have ___ dividing traits between actual humans as well as helping someone decide whether or not this transforming thing is a shapeshifter or Morpher; one is that Morphers have gold and blue tints/highlights in their hair that are always visible in all forms, second is their eyes, never being simular to any other creature, only ever mistaken for people possessed by Bill, which in a way, they are. Appearences/Reference: ☀https://www.wattpad.com/story/52001912-gravity-falls-morpher%27s-eyes Major- Chakra's main appearence is in the fanfic on WattPad Called: 'Gravity Falls: Morpher's Eyes' Where Chakra is the main character and which starts when Stanford(Ford) comes out of the portal. Her first appearance in the fanfic is as a rabbit that goes near the shack and simply watches, having no idea what was going on other than the glowing shack. Minor- Chakra's minor appearances are when she is 'Photoshopped' and/or are not seen in the actual show of Gravity Falls. ~MORE INFO IS BEING MADE~ ~COPYRIGHTED~ ~MADE BY NAMIFLYON AND BELONGS TO NAMIFLYON~ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Creatures